Those Three Words
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Santana has always had a problem verbalizing her feelings for Brittany.


_AN: Oneshot. Santana hasn't always been the best a verbalizing her feelings._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._  
_Review it, favourite it, but most all, enjoy it._

**Those Three Words**

Santana closed her eyes losing herself in the soft touches of Brittany's lips across the tanned plains of her stomach. They trailed from one side to the other, dipping into her belly button where she squirmed and up to her bra line but Brittany didn't stop there. She kissed her collarbone, dragging a wet tongue over the protruding bone where she made a gentle bite. Santana's breath hitched in her throat and she smiled as she ran a hand through her soft, blonde hair earning another nip at the scratches to her scalp.

Reaching down, she hooked her fingers beneath Brittany's chin willing her up so that she could kiss her bright, pink lips. She threw her leg over to straddle Santana, leaving her lips to place kisses all over her sensitive neck. She concentrated on keeping her breathing steady but it was hard with Brittany. Her touch was always perfect, her kisses always sweet and her pursuit just enough to make Santana wither in anticipation but timed just right to leave her absolutely breathless and disoriented in blissful pleasure.

She slid a hand down Brittany's side, fingertips just making it under the waistband of her red spanx when Brittany stopped her, her mouth never stuttering in its path to her ear. Santana let her arm go limp to let her know she wouldn't try and take control and she was fine with it. Though she was dominant by nature, she loved it when Brittany took the reigns and she was about the only person she ever let take control of her. Maybe because when Santana was with her, all control she had over herself was lost and she needed a helping hand to help push her forward.

With Brittany, nothing in the world seemed important. Only the tiny nips of teeth, the heat of each kiss, and the gentleness of each touch. But it was more than that, Santana admitted to herself. There were more things to her and Brittany's rounds of sex than the simple act. Something about having her close to her, hearing her voice, being able to see her eyes lifted every weight of the world off her shoulders.

This fact started to make itself more present to Santana the longer the summer dragged out without her partner in crime by her side. All those long days and nights without having the length of Brittany's body lying beside her or the comforting hook of her pinkie around hers. She dismissed the hollow feeling in her chest and the more edginess in her attitude on the fact she was simply sexually frustrated and beckoned many others into her bed and followed others into theirs. She left each one with not feelings of fulfillment, but the temporary fix was enough to last her the remainder of the week until she found someone else that crumbled under a wink of her eye.

The day Brittany came back, Santana wasted no time to jog her way around the block. She hadn't even unpacked so Santana offered to help. Unpacking soon turned into playing which led to flirting and left them, at the end of the night, panting with pleasant smiles on their faces on Brittany's floor. It was that very night that Santana started to realize that the hollowness in her chest had eased a bit now that she was back in her arms. She also realized how very different these times with Brittany were different than all the others.

"San?" Brittany's voice was quiet in her ear despite how close she was.

Santana turned to look at Brittany who hovered over her. "Mhm?" She hummed.

Crystal blue eyes looked over her face slowly before finding their way back to hers. "Are you okay? You looked hypnotized."

Santana rolled her eyes and shifted so that they lay on their sides facing one another. She draped her leg over Brittany's waist so their distance wasn't too great. "I'm fine," She answered, skewing her face back into the mask she wore everyday. It was becoming harder and harder with each day for her to hold it up when she was with Brittany.

Before she could speak, Santana pressed their lips back together, intertwining their legs and ran her hands into her golden, silk hair, pulling her as close as she could. Brittany's hand grasped the back of Santana's uniform to yank her on top of her then strung her long arms around her torso as she moved down to kiss her neck.

"I love you, San,"

Santana fought against the tense in her muscles at the confession. That was something Brittany had started on. Apparently, one night during one of their many heated nights, Santana had let those three words slip out of her mouth. She vaguely remembered but, regardless of her whimsical mind, Brittany's memory was exceptionally good. Still, Santana would deny it until she was blue in the face that she spoke it.

That didn't seem to bother Brittany, she noticed, but it did bother her. "I know, Brit. I know," She breathed into her ear, pressing their bodies closer still. _I love you, too. _She said to herself.

One day she would be able to say them, but for now, those three words were still locked away deep inside of her heart.

_el fin._


End file.
